


words

by homurashunkin



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: "Kita harus bicara." Fukase berjalan masuk, menghampiri meja Oliver. "Kau tidak sungguhan untuk yang semalam, bukan?" #BonAnniverasyaire2018





	words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



> Vocaloid© Yamaha, Crypton, dll  
> No profit gained  
> HBD RASYAAAA  
> alay, plot ngegas. Maap. Homo pula.

 

"Fukase, tolong fokus sedikit. Kau hampir saja menjatuhkan pesanan."

Fukase tidak memungkiri karena itu adalah fakta yang bahkan lima detik lalu ia akui; lalai. Hari ini dia sangat lelah dan masih harus bekerja paruh waktu hingga dini hari. Meski besok libur, sepertinya rencana bersenang-senang yang kesekian kali harus tertunda.

Sebenarnya, Fukase tidak boros. Ia ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk Oliver, kekasihnya, yang akan berulang tahun bulan depan. Uang sakunya tidak cukup, jadi dia harus rela mengambil peran sebagai pekerja paruh waktu di sebuah restoran keluarga. Meski hasilnya seperti yang baru saja disaksikan tadi. Fukase kelelahan karena tempat ini terlalu ramai, hampir saja tak sempat beristirahat di jam makan malam. Bisa-bisa dia dipecat sebelum menerima bayarannya.

"Iya, aku akan berjuang." —dengan mata dan semangat yang tinggal lima watt. Hidup enggan mati tak mau. Demi apa dia benar-benar capai hari ini.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Kanon, teman satu pekerjaannya. "Kau seperti ikan yang butuh air."

"Tolong jangan samakan aku dengan ikan."

"Habisnya wajahmu pucat begitu. Manajer pasti mengijinkanmu, 'kan?" Kanon menghela napas. Setidaknya itu akan menjadi solusi dan dia tidak perlu memberi ceramah kilat pada Fukase karena hampir menjatuhkan nampan tadi.

"Aku kan sedang cari muka untuk bonus."

"Muka tak segar begitu? Nanti aku ijinkan, deh. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan di sini. Manajer akan kembali setengah jam lagi."

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Tetap saja,  kau harus mengganti shift kali ini lain hari." bagaimana mungkin Kanon tega melihat kantung mata itu? Ia yakin Fukase sudah cukup bekerja keras, toh dia belum pernah ijin sekalipun. Jadi Kanon pikir manajer pasti akan memberinya sedikit waktu istirahat.

Kanon mendorong Fukase ke balik konter belakang melewati kasir, segera menyuruh pemuda berambut merah berganti pakaian dan pulang. Fukase tidak punya pilihan lain, ia dipaksa kali ini. Tch. Setidaknya dia akan mengganti jam yang hilang ini lain hari.

Fukase meninggalkan ponselnya di meja dekat ruang ganti bersama milik karyawan lain. Sedang dalam mode mati agar tidak mengganggu pekerjaan. Fukase memilih menyalakannya dulu, karena perasaannya sungguh tidak enak.

"Kuharap hanya imajinasiku."

Kenyataan tidak seindah itu. Puluhan pesan langsung berebut tempat di kotak masuk. Dari Oliver.

' _Fukase, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau tidak membalas pesanku?'_

_'Kau sibuk?'_

_'Hei, setidaknya jawab aku, sialan!'_

Sudah kuduga, batin Fukase lelah. Bekerja paruh waktu secara rahasia juga menimbulkan masalah lain terhadap hubungan mereka. Jadwal kencannya terganggu dan sudah hampir tiga minggu ini mereka jarang bertemu. Tentu saja Oliver merasa aneh karena biasanya Fukase yang menempel bak lem kayu mendadak tidak bisa menemaninya setiap waktu seperti dulu. Fukase menarik napas dalam, embuskan. Dia ingin mengatakan, "Oliver, dunia orang dewasa itu sangat kejam!" tapi sepertinya itu bukan saat yang tepat.

Nada dering panggilan masuk menyadarkan Fukase. Nama Oliver terpampang di sana. Fukase bingung karena ia benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab apa bila ditanya. Tetapi jila tidak diangkat pun sama beresikonya. Bisa-bisa hubungan mereka yang jadi taruhannya. Karena Fukase lebih cinta, baiklah, dia mengalah.

" _Tersambung juga! Selamat malam. Fukase?"_

"Ya, Oliver? Maaf aku sedikit sibuk tadi."

_"Sampai tidak membalas satupun pesanku? Kau itu kenapa?"_

Alasan sebenarnya mengapa Fukase enggan menjawab pesan singkat dari pacarnya adalah bingung. Dia tidak mau ketahuan dan hanya menjawab bila ditelpon. Karena dia memang terlalu sibuk untuk sekadar mengetik huruf sebagai balasan.

"Maaf, Oliver. Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku sibuk?"

_"Kau tidak bercerita rinci. Aku tidak yakin apa kau benar-benar sibuk."_

"Oliver, percayalah. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya saat sudah tiba."

_"Kenapa kau selalu saja berputar-putar setiap aku tanya? Jawabanmu hanya sibuk saja. Perlu kuingatkan, bukan sehari dua hari, tapi sudah selama tiga minggu dan kau masih menyuruhku menunggu penjelasanmu yang sama sekali tak bisa kuterima?"_

  
"Oliver—"

_"Sesibuk apa kau sampai tidak lagi menghubungiku?! Kau ini menganggap aku apa sebenarnya?"_

"Bukan begitu, Oliver. Aku punya alasan dan masih belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

_"Aku tidak mau menunggumu lagi. Kita selesai."_

"Oliver! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya!"

 _"Memutuskan seenaknya? Kau tidak berkaca untuk sikapmu selama tiga minggu?"_ jeda tiga detik. _"kau dengar aku tadi, 'kan?"_

"Oliver—"

 _Tuut_.

Fukase menatap tak percaya pada ponselnya sendiri. Pikirannya mendadak terbagi, tapi satu hal yang ia yakini bahwa Oliver serius ketika bilang, "Kita selesai."

Pandangan Fukase memburam. Dia tidak menyangka justru tindakannya berakhir seperti ini. Otaknya masih tidak mau menerima informasi. Dari posisi berdirinya, Fukase merasa pusing luar biasa.

_Mengapa semua jadi seperti ini?_

* * *

 

Oliver menutup panggilan dengan hati dongkol.

Sebenarnya ia heran karena nada bicara Fukase amat lemah, tapi ia segera menepis dan berpikir bahwa itu mungkin hanya masalah sinyal.

Sudah tiga minggu ini Fukase berubah. Dia tidak lagi mengajak Oliver jalan-jalan meski kadang mereka masih berpapasan di kantin sekolah—ya sebenarnya pemuda pirang tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu karena jalan-jalan bersama Fukase sudah pasti melelahkan. Dia tidak bisa berhenti dan ingin mengunjungi sana-sini. Bukan Oliver tidak suka, hanya saja jika kelewat semangat dia tak bisa mengikuti arus.

Tiga minggu ini pula, selain hal di atas, Fukase bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesannya satupun. Sehari, dua hari, bukan masalah berarti. Tapi siapa yang tak akan curiga jika telah larut selama tiga minggu? Oliver mencoba memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, tetapi Fukase selalu saja membuatnya kesal karena tidak pernah memberi kabar. Bahkan dia tidak akan bicara jika Oliver tidak menghubunginya.

Oliver tidak mau berprasangka buruk, tapi kata teman-teman wanitanya, bisa jadi Fukase sudah tak lagi menyukainya.

_"Kalau pesanmu lama atau tidak dibalas, berarti dia punya yang lain! Tandanya kamu sudah tidak penting lagi untuknya, 'kan?"_

Semacam itu. Terus terang Oliver sendiri sesak membayangkannya. Ia jadi teringat saat Fukase melakukan konfesi di halaman belakang sekolah padanya, bahkan tiap kali memori itu terungkit, wajah Oliver akan menjadi semerah tomat. Butuh waktu tiga bulan sebelum Oliver sendiri menerima Fukase. Yah, bagaimanapun karena titik permasalahannya adalah mereka sesama lelaki.

Tunggu.

Jangan-jangan karena itu juga?

Apa Fukase sudah tak lagi tertarik padanya karena menyadari bahwa perempuan lebih baik? Cukup masuk akal. Dan cukup menyakitkan sebagai asumsi pertama. Apa karena ia selalu menolak ajakan Fukase untuk tidur bersama?

Dalam beberapa kesempatan, tak jarang Fukase mengajaknya melakukan ... hubungan badan. Oliver selalu menolaknya dengan alasan tidak siap, dan beruntung saja karena Fukase tidak pernah memaksanya mengiyakan.

Sialan. Bukankah tadi Oliver baru saja memutuskannya? Mengapa bukan keburukan Fukase yang ia ingat, tapi justru momen manis di antara keduanya?

Oliver sakit kepala. Tiba-tiba saja pipinya terasa basah. Membayangkan hari esok tanpa Fukase ... adalah kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi sampai seterusnya.

* * *

 

"Oliver!"

Jam istirahat pertama, Oliver gagal kabur dari Fukase yang lebih dulu mendatangi kelasnya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan karena ada kantung mata yang cukup tebal di parasnya. Oliver tidak bisa beralasan. Dia tidak mengira akan didatangi dengan cara ini.

"Kita harus bicara." Fukase berjalan masuk, menghampiri meja Oliver. "Kau tidak sungguhan untuk yang semalam, bukan?"

Oliver melirik. Beberapa murid kelas menatap mereka. Bukan rahasia lagi mengenai hubungan spesial mereka di sekolah, namun tetap saja tidak enak menjadi pusat perhatian secara tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja. Kembali ke kelasmu. Kau tidak sadar kita sedang dilihat banyak orang?"

"Tentu saja aku sadar." Fukase memutar mata. "Simpel saja, aku tak bisa menerima pernyataanmu semalam. Bisa tolong kau tarik kata-katamu itu?"

"Kenapa harus? Bukankah kau yang memulai semua ini?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Fukase terlihat sedikit emosi. "jangan bicara omong kosong!"

Oliver ikut tersulut amarah juga. "Bukannya itu kau? Omong kosong selama tiga minggu?"

Pergelangan tangan Oliver ditarik kasar. Fukase menyeretnya keluar kelas. Oliver jelas berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi pergelangan tangannya sungguh sakit. Apa maksudnya ini?

Oliver dibawa ke halaman belakang, saksi bisu konfesi Fukase padanya. Oliver tidak paham, apalagi saat pemuda berambut merah meraup rakus bibirnya secara tiba-tiba. Oliver berusaha mendorong dadanya meski sia-sia. Kepalanya ditahan agar tak kemana-mana, memastikan agar tak kabur.

Oliver terkesiap. Dia baru menyadari bahwa ia belum pernah berciuman dengan Fukase. Rasanya aneh, geli, basah—Oliver tak bisa menjelaskan sensasi baru ini. Sejauh ini mereka hanya pernah bergandengan tangan. Ironi sekali.

Fukase melepaskannya saat butuh pasokan udara. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, dan wajah Oliver yang paling merah. Malu. Padahal hanya ada mereka berdua di sini.

"Dengar, Oliver. Aku mencintaimu."

Pipi bersemu makin hebat. Kedua bahunya dipegang. Oliver melihat Fukase menatapnya penuh kasih, lalu memeluknya erat.

"Bagaimana agar kau percaya lagi padaku, Oliver?"

Curang. Selalu seperti ini. Fukase memberikan tatapan yang tak bisa ditolak Oliver. Meluluhkannya lagi dan lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, melompat gembira ketika Fukase mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Kau memang tidak bisa dipercaya." Oliver melupakan bahwa lima detik lalu hatinya meluap bahagia. "Kau tidak bilang apa-apa, lalu bagaimana aku bisa percaya?"

"Aku ingin merahasiakan ini hingga bulan depan, tapi sepertinya harus kujelaskan sekarang." taruhan jika Fukase tak menjelaskan adalah hubungan ini. Ia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus mengorbankan hal yang berharga baginya.

"Aku ingin memberi hadiah untuk kejutan ulang tahunmu. Uang sakuku tidak cukup jadi aku bekerja paruh waktu di malam hari."

Oliver terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bilang apa ketika Fukase memberitahukan semuanya. Oliver menyadari saat itu, bahwa dia yang terlalu egois. Nyatanya Fukase masih memprioritaskannya. Apa itu artinya ... Fukase ...

"Oliver?"

Fukase dipeluk, begitu hangat dan nyaman. Oliver tak berniat melepaskannya, tidak hanya karena kebodohannya.

"Maaf, Fukase. Aku ... terlalu bahagia." pemuda itu selalu memikirkannya, bagaimana bisa dia membalas sekeji ini? Fukase selalu saja memperhatikannya tanpa ia sadari, Fukase lah yang selalu berinisiatif dalam hubungan mereka. Oliver malu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kau menarik perkataanmu semalam, bukan?"

Oliver mengangguk.

Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, dia tak akan pernah meragukan kekasihnya. Lagi.

 

p align=

**Author's Note:**

> A/N.
> 
> Demi kolor Neptunus sori gue telat karena mati lampu u.u hbd rasyaaa semoga selalu diberi yang terbaik oleh Tuhan. amin. Dan terima kasih buat nai selaku penyelenggara, juga kawan2 yg lain. Semoga kebaikan selalu bersama kalian semua *love
> 
> Btw maap ini kok jadi gini orzzz ga punya ide sori klise banget
> 
> Makasih uda baca
> 
> siluman_panda


End file.
